


In Her Arms

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope returns to her family. Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Originals.
> 
> This fic focuses on Hayley and Hope.
> 
> Written sometime during the first season, I'm thinking it's probably AU but I haven't seen Originals in a while so I don't know how AU it probably is.

 

She had never even seen a picture of her. It had been too dangerous for that and she wouldn't risk her daughter's safety simply for a picture. Still her heart ached not knowing what her daughter even looked like. But all of that was over and done with she reminded herself. They had won and had destroyed all those who would hurt her daughter. It had taken a little longer than she had liked and she had much more blood on her hands that she had hoped, but in the end the result was what she wanted. Hope was coming home.

Hayley turned around and walked the length of the front room again like she had done several times before. Due to the fact she was a hybrid now she wasn't tiring even slightly with all the pacing she was doing. Being a hybrid had helped a lot in their fight as well.

Hayley looked out the windows again and sighed as yet again there was no one there. She knew it would take awhile for Rebekah to get there with her daughter but she had already waited so long she couldn't stand to wait any longer. She heard it before she saw it with her heightened senses and a moment after she heard the sound of a car she also heard footsteps on the stairs likely those of Elijah and Klaus. She ignored them though as she went out the door and waited anxiously looking for any sign of her daughter.

What seemed like an eternity later she heard footsteps coming towards her and she looked anxiously for the first sighting of her daughter since the day that she had been born nearly five years ago. She heard the footsteps stop for a moment and she wanted to run to them but she stopped when she heard what Rebekah said.

"Hope it's alright, they love you they've been waiting to meet you again since you were born," after a few moments the footsteps starting up again but Hayley knew that her daughter was as anxious about meeting them as she was about meeting her. Doubts ran through his mind again, the ones she always pushed to the back of her mind. What if Hope didn't like her? What if she hated it in New Orléans? What if she hated them for leaving her? What if it was too late? What if they could never get back the closeness they would have had if Hayley had been allowed to keep her? All the thoughts flew out of her mind as Rebekah and a small girl stepped into view.

Hope. She thought taking in her daughter's small form. She had light brown hair that was held back by a darker brown headband, her hair reached a few inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a brown short-sleeved dress that matched her headband. Her little hand held her aunt's hand and Hope looked nervously at her.

Hayley's heart rate sped up but she didn't notice; all she noticed was her daughter, her daughter who was finally there. Hayley didn't even notice as she made her way to her daughter only stopping before grasping her because she saw her daughter was a little scared. Scared of her and it tore her heart. Rebekah squatted down so that she was at Hope's eye level and after a moment Hayley decided to follow suit.

"Hope this is your Mom." Mom. That word was so foreign. Hope's eyes looked at her curiously but also little warily.

"Mommy?" she asked and Hayley nodded her head tears starting to stream down her face. She wasn't normally the crying type, but it was all she could do at the moment. Hope looked at her for a long moment with the same wary yet curious look before she started stepping closer to her. Hayley stayed where she was and allowed her daughter to go at whatever pace she wanted, even though it was killing her to not just take her daughter in her arms and never let her go. Hope came to a stop a few inches from her. After a few more moments Hope closed the gap between them and threw her arms around her. Hayley's tears made it hard to see anything as she held her daughter tightly to her chest ecstatic that finally after all this time she had her daughter in her arms.

 


End file.
